The Wendigo
by Surge1121
Summary: Zacks brother has gone missing. He sets out on an adventure of horror and terrifying realizations. The wendigo shows itself.


Everyone knows what the Windigo is. A mythical beast that roams the forest of the of the twilight zone. On the edge of the forests of the Nether Realm and the outskirts of a mortal city. The Windigo, being the beast that it is, hunts down and kills any prey that it thinks is food. A Windigo is also a master of stealth. It is able to camouflage under any circumstance. It can also hide itself when hunting. Most Likely you'll run into these beasts if you go deep enough into the forest within these areas. United states, Asia, all over Russia, and at least seven more continents have spotted a Windigo in their countries.

Zack looked away from the computer screen taking a break from the Wiki article he was reading. He was super interested in the topic about the Windigo. Recently one of his close relatives went into the forest to camp with some his friends. Suddenly the next day they weren't heard from again. Zack seemed to think that the Windigo had something to do with this. Zack may have been seventeen but he has had plenty of training with various weapons. More than a normal teen should even be associated with. "I need to look more into the subject." He said while looking back at the computer screen. "I still need to find its weakness!" Even though he knew it was a mythical creature that only a few people across the country had spotted he still thought it was the cause of his close relatives disappearance.

He continued to read the article until he found what he was looking for. "Apparently the windigos only weakness is fire." he thought to himself. "It's the only thing that can hurt them." Not guns or weapons, just plain fire. "You must make the Windigo weak before using the fire." It is said to be a creature of magic. If you don't wear it out or make it run low on magical energy it will just form a protective barrier around his skin. It will become fireproof!

"That's it!" He shouted. "That's what i need!" He stood up from his computer chair and ran all through the house to see if he could find the parts for a makeshift flame thrower. His father loved to collect all sorts of metal parts for pimping out the cars he buys. He loves to collect all sorts of tools but all he really needed was a spray can with some sort of flammable alcohol inside and a spark to light it ablaze. He was ready except for one thing. He would also need something to slow the Windigo down. He cracked the code to his father's safe and got the small hand gun that laid on the bottom row. He got his father's gun holster and hooked it to the jeans he wore.

Zack's father was a night security officer so he didn't have to worry about him noticing the gun being gone until 7:00 AM. This is when his father usually comes home to sleep all day. He wanted to be back before five in the morning. His father just left for work and it's 10:00 pm at the moment. The forest was on the outskirts of town beyond the boundary that the city placed to keep all the vicious animals out of the parks. He left the house, got into his car, and started to drive to the dark forest.

When he arrived at the forest's edge he felt some sort of dark feeling within it. Something lurked inside. He got the guts to go in and stepped into the dark forest. When he was walking he watched his surroundings. He heard the trees and the river close to him. His breathing was nervous and unsteady. He continued to walk until he found an unusual tree. When he got near the tree the smell of blood consumed his nose. It looked as if it was painted a crimson red. He hurled back and almost puked at the awful smell. He looked closer at the tree and realized that it was blood! When he walked even closer the smell got worse. He tried to cover his nose with the sweater hoodie he wore but it was ineffective against the horrible smell. He walked past the tree and saw that there was more blood down the way. Not only that but there was blood all over the ground! He thought this was the work of the Windigo but he wasn't entirely sure. "There are all sorts of rabid creatures out here that kill each other.I wouldn't be entirely surprised if I found something different then what I was looking for." Continuing down the forest he could smell a decaying scent. It smelled of a rotting body. He decided to investigate. Sure enough he found a torn body in the the river. When Zack looked at the body he saw the corpse was torn in half at the hips and lower legs. He looked closer at the carnage. It looked like bite marks from a shark!

He remembered about looking at the Wiki page. He learned when the Windigo eats it's prey it will put you in its mouth and chomp down on you. The teeth are like shark teeth.They are about two times larger than a Great White's. He decided that he would continue the trail since it's the most likely place it dumps all the victims. He camped up in a tree and waited for something to happen. He waited for hours bored out of his mind. After a few hours he decided to give up. it was 4:00 Am and he didn't want to get yelled at by his father. As he was climbing out of the tree a loud roar filled the air! Zack stopped dead in his tracks and looked down. At the bottom of the tree there was a set of glowing eyes. There wasn't one pair. There were multiple red eyes surrounding the him. Zack looked closer and didn't like what he was seeing. It was a pack of hungry wolves.

Suddenly an even louder screech came from deep within the forest. The pack of wolves dissipated and ran past Zack. Stomping sounds came from in front of him and got louder and louder. Within the black like shadows made by the trees, in the moonlight stepped out a huge creature. Fur, horns, and red like eyes. The Windigo had shown itself to Zack at last.

To be continued...

@DimensionJumped


End file.
